


Stories of Ooo

by I_am_but_a_court_1



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_but_a_court_1/pseuds/I_am_but_a_court_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been 100 years and now, Finn's stories are being passed down the generations and Fionna and Cake is made by a new author Marceline (who found that since she was the vampire queen she had enough time to). Ice King is now telling his new penguins the story of his terribe day all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories of Ooo

*The Opening starts* Adventure Time, Come on and grab your friends, we're going to very distant lands, with Jake the dog and Finn the human, the fun with never end its Adventure Time! 

"The Cat is Back" 

*in the tree house*Finn woke up in his sleeping bag to see a note pinned by a small knife to the ceiling, "Wha- whats that," He squinted trying to see the small scribbles written on the paper pinned loosely. "Hey," he got out of his sleeping bag and ran over to the drawer that Jake was fast asleep in, "Hey, Jake wake up," Jake slowly opened his eyes, "Man come on, what the glob its morning... i mean early," His eyes started to close again, Finn poked at Jake's face, "Wake up, i need you to check something out, its totally weird dude," Jake opened up his eyes quickly smiling, "Whoa something totally weird!" Finn nodded, "Yea, its pinned to the ceiling above my bed. I cant read it so i decided to wake you up," Jake looked in the direction of Finn's bed and Finn pointed to the note on the ceiling. Jake stretched his arm up grabbing the tiny knife and the note, "I wonder who..." Jake went silent, "Jake whats wrong" Finn tried to get a glimpse of the paper when Jake dropped it, "Oh... My... GLOB!," "What... was it from the Ice King? Did he kidnap a princess again?" "No man, this is far worse. Me-Mow kidnapped one of the princesses and is holding her hostage!" "What!?" Finn's face was covered in shock, "Who was it? was it Bubblegum?!" (Time before Flame Princess X Finn) "Um..." Jake's voice was filled with urgency, as he read the note, "IT DOESN'T SAY!" Both of their faces were covered with fear and surprise. They both sat down, "Ok," Finn started, "We should probably call the princesses to check on them and make sure they are okay... right?" Jake nodded, "Yea, im gonna call Lady while you do that to cancel our plans at four today," "Alright man, i'm gonna call PB to see if she is still at the Candy Kingdom." Finn walked over to the phone and called Princess Bubblegum, "Come on, pick up, pick up..." The phone was ringing for a few seconds until someone picked up, "Hello, may i ask who is speaking," Finn knew that voice anywhere, "Hey, Pep But is PB there, its Finn," Peppermint Butler laughed, "Oh, Finn its you. Well The Princess is alright. Why do you ask?" Finn took a deep breath, and started speaking quickly no spaces between, "Memowhaskidnappedoneoftheprincessesandiamcallingeveryonetoseewhodid. (Translation: Me-mow has kidnapped one of the princesses and i am calling everyone to see who did)" Finn finished and was out of breath and Peppermint Butler nodded on the other line, "I see so the Guild of Assassin is up to this," "Um... maybe, he could be just trying to gain rank like when he tried to assassinate Wild-berry Princess!" "Okay, Finn i will tell the princess after you hang up and get her help to get in contact with all the princesses," "Thanks pepper, talk to ya later," Finn hung up and ran over to Jake, "Yea, love you too Lady," He hung up and turned to Finn, "Alright Bro, lets go and get that princess," "Yea, by the way, bring your cell we may get a call from PB. Also, if we get messed up out there we are going to need to call in help." Finn got dressed, grabbed his backpack and sword, and the two got outside, Jake expanded standing on all fours, "Alright Bro! Lets go kick some Mow butt and save us a princess," "Yea! What Time is it!" "Adventure Time!" Jake started to run forward toward the sun. 

Finn had a strong grasp on Jake's fur, his face showed that he was nervous. "Hey man, is something wrong you seem like your scared about something?" Finn shook his head, "Na, it's nothing man. I guess this whole mess is totally grunking up my brain, ya know what i mean." Jake gave a small laugh, "Totally bro, I know exactly what ya mean." Finn gave a short laugh, looking straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts Man should i tell Jake. "Hey Jake, you know where we are," Jake looked around, "Uh... yea, we are about a days trip away from the guild now." Finn nodded, "alright well we have been running for a few hours, maybe we should stop. I have something to tell you about."Jake looked back at him, "That doesn't sound very promising..." Finn patted his back with a short laugh, "It might be alright, that's why i want to talk to you about it," Jake had a worried sound in his voice, "Well ok but you only have four hours and no telling me that you don't know what i'm talking about," "I swear. And we could cover more ground if you go faster, MUSH!" "Hey, don't tell me to go faster and that sounds like a great idea, ONWARD!" Jake picked up the pace going faster than he was.After four hours had passed the two heroes covered tons of ground. They stopped and made camp in a green, open field. 

They started to set up camp and Jake started the fire putting a boiling pot of water over it, "Okay Finn, it's time to explain what you wanted to tell me," Jake started, "No excuses," "Okay dude i'll tell you everything. Last night when I fell asleep..." His sentence was cut off by Jake's phone ringing, "Maybe its Bubblegum!" Finn had shouted as he snatched the phone and answered the call, "Hey, PB what smiz is going on!" There was no sound on the other line, except a slight sound of a penguin. It stayed like that for a while until the voice came clearly through, "Hello~? Is that Finn?" Finn looked like he was about to yell, "Ice King! What the glob do you want, ya butt!" "Hey! I have information, but if you want to be that way i wont tell you." Finn was silent for a sec, "Go on," He said with a sigh, "What is it you wanted to tell me?" Ice King let out a joyful hum, "Well, while I was touring the Crystal Kingdom, looking for something that was totally not the princess... when i saw a small cat taking her away!" "Ice King you sick tart! First let me make this clear, no princess will like you. Second of all let me and Jake handle the rest." Ice King gained a sassy tone, "Fine, she is only 13 anyway! Also, I can have whatever princess I see fit." Finn began to blush, but was still angry about Ice King, "Na ah, don't you use that tone with me mister! You are grounded for two weeks!" Finns hung up right after and Jake nudged him, "So, bro whats the scoop?" Finn stopped blushing, "Well, Ice King was being a total creeper and saw the princess being kidnapped," "Well who was it?" Jake said as Finn's face was turning a bright red, "Me-mow kidnapped the Crystal Princess." Jake laughed, "So is that why you are blushing?" "N-No... That is so not true!" "Dude it totally is, admit it." Finn shook his head refusing to talk, "So Jake, about that dream I had," Jake nodded, not caring about the subject change, "Yes, yes. You want the help of the great . Now tell me your ailment." Finn looked undecided as he told Jake, "Well; You, me, Me-mow, and a girl with blue skin and white hair were there with the Cosmic Owl floating above. The area was dark, nearly pitch black. You and Me-mow were going at it, while you did that I went to go save the girl. Something got me, it went black, and then i woke up," Jake looked at him, totally shock, "Dude, you must of had one of those mixed up, crazy dreams. It was a croak dream and a premonition dream." Finn sat silent for a second, "... whoa..."


End file.
